Please, Take Care of Me
by Akacchin
Summary: AU/ Ciel tidak pernah merasakan neraka yang sebenarnya, sampai ketika orangtuanya di suatu Minggu pagi memberitahunya bahwa dia akan dititipkan kepada anak kolega teman bisnis sang ayah. Four months like hell!/ "Oh, My God! Empat bulan! Bagus sekali untuk mimpi burukku ini."/ Warning inside for more/ the cover image belong orlyzara/ Just for fun! Review please if you don't mind! ;3


**A/N:** Bagi yang sudah membuka link ini, silahkan dibaca sampai habis. Kalau kalian menemukan EYD yang salah, ataupun kalimat yang tidak koheren, _please feel free to tell me what is it_. Bantuan Anda sangat berarti untuk memperbaiki ketidak-sempurnaan penulis untuk membuat karya-karya selanjutnya lebih baik lagi.

_Please enjoy to read, minna!_ :D

.

* * *

.

Itu merupakan satu hari biasa di Minggu pagi yang terjadi di kediaman manornya. Seperti biasa, remaja laki-laki berambut biru laut-gelap itu sedang asik membaca novel bergenre _mystery_—yang mengungkap seorang pembunuh yang mempunyai nama samaran "The Panthom" —dengan posisi tengkurap di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar sambil memakan cemilan cokelat manis yang terkumpul di atas wadah kecil berwarna putih di samping kanannya, sementara di sebelah kirinya, berjejer lima novel bergenre sama yang tidak ditumpuk rapi. Saat akan mengambil potongan cokelat yang kelima belas dan bermaksud untuk membalikkan halaman selanjutnya, sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"Ciel, kemari sebentar, sayang."

Otomatis saja, gerakan remaja itu berhenti, dan masih dalam posisi begitu selama beberapa detik sebelum ia menggerakkan punggungnya untuk bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur, bermaksud menghampiri sang pemilik suara yang telah memanggil namanya.

Setelah menuruni tangga yang berliku, remaja itu akhirnya sampai di ruang keluarga, dimana orang yang memanggilnya tengah duduk di atas sofa yang paling besar dan panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Di sana, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum. Mata birunya yang indah merupakan harta yang ia wariskan kepada Ciel. Di samping wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu, duduk seorang pria yang memiliki paras tampan dan juga tengah tersenyum kepadanya, Vincent Phantomhive, kepala keluarga Phantomhive yang terkenal dengan kewibawaan dan sikapnya yang selalu tenang. Kecantikan dan ketampanan orangtuanya itu telah diwariskan sempurna kepada Ciel, membuat remaja laki-laki itu memiliki wajah yang menarik dengan kulit putih lembut seperti bayi dan mata biru besar yang indah. Hanya saja, sifat Vincent yang sering tersenyum itu tidak sampai kepada anak satu-satunya ini. Sebaliknya, sang anak sering cemberut dan mudah marah— yang justru malah membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"_Mum_ memanggilku?"

Rachel, ibu dari Ciel, menyuruh anaknya itu untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di hadapannya lewat isyarat tangan. Setelah Ciel sukses menempelkan bokongnya di atas sofa berkulit biru itu, ia memulai berbicara, "Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang _Mum_ ingin sampaikan."

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu?"

"Begini, mendadak perusahaan ayahmu yang berada di luar negeri mendapat masalah yang membuatnya harus ke sana untuk mengurusinya langsung," Rachel sedikit melirik ke samping dimana Vincent masih duduk dengan tenang. Kemudian, ia kembali memandang Ciel, "Karena urusannya diperkirakan lama, maka _Mum_ bermaksud untuk ikut menemani ayahmu ke sana."

"Jadi?"

Tiba-tiba Rachel merasakan lidahnya kaku. "Ya, karena kau masih sekolah dan tidak mungkin untuk meminta izin selama berbulan-bulan, jadi aku dan Vincent memutuskan untuk menitipkanmu kepada seseorang."

Tiga detik terdiam sebelum Ciel membuka suaranya untuk bertanya. "_Err_... boleh aku tahu siapa orang itu?"

Ia merasakan perasaan tidak enak begitu Rachel berkata ingin menitipkan dia kepada seseorang tadi. Biasannya, intuisinya selalu benar dan seratus persen akurat. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang—bukan dalam kategori _romansa!_

"Kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik," kali ini Vincent yang angkat bicara, "orang itu sudah berkali-kali mengunjungi kita, dulu, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan untuk menjagamu selama kami pergi."

"Jadi... siapa?" Ciel mengulangi pertanyaannya yang tidak juga dijawab.

"Anak dari teman kolega bisnisku yang saat ini sedang kuliah tak jauh dari sekolahmu. Sebastian Michaelis. Kau pasti mengenalnya karena dia sering..."

Perkataan Vincent bagai angin lalu di telinga Ciel saat otaknya memproses nama orang yang akan menjaganya untuk sementara waktu ini. Siapa tadi? Oh, Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian Michae—

_Oh._

Lima detik, otaknya mendadak korslet.

"APA! SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS SI OM-OM PEDOFIL ITU?!"

Rachel melotot saat mendengar teriakan Ciel yang tiba-tiba, sementara Vincent yang sudah menyelesaikan kalimatnya beberapa detik yang lalu hanya menahan tawa dengan tangan yang sibuk menutupi mulutnya.

"Ciel Phantomhive! Tidak pantas kau mengatai-ngatai seseorang seperti itu!"

Ciel langsung ikut menutup mulutnya juga dan kembali duduk setelah tidak sadar kalau ia tadi berteriak dan berdiri. Rachel menghela napas melihat kelakuan anaknya yang menurutnya tidak sopan, sementara Vincent masih saja menahan tawa— yang segera dipaksakannya untuk berhenti karena istrinya yang cantik tengah memelototinya.

Vincent berdehem sekali sebelum benar-benar berhasil menghentikan tawanya yang membuat perutnya mulas.

"Michaelis muda bukan om-om pedofil, Ciel. Lagipula, ia masih berusia dua puluh tahun— dan dari mana kau tahu istilah '_pedofil_'?"

"Tapi... tapi..." Ciel ingin membantah, namun ia tidak bisa mengatakan alasan konyolnya kepada orangtuanya ini. Ya, alasan paling terkonyol! Apa jadinya jika mereka berdua tahu mengenai kejadian antara ia dan si Pedofil itu di masa lalu? _For the God sake!_ Ia tidak akan pernah—dan tidak akan memberitahu SIAPAPUN mengenai kejadian itu! Biarlah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan dengan si Pedofil itu juga. Cis!

"Kurasa kau tidak mempunyai penolakan lagi, Mr. Phantomhive muda." Rachel kembali memberikan ultimatum—yang membuat anak laki-lakinya diam tidak berkutik tanpa bisa membantah. Bersuara saja tidak bisa.

"Y... yeah. Jika itu sudah keputusan _Mum_ dan _Dad_, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain," cicitnya kecil. Ciel benar-benar benci dengan keadaannya sekarang. Inilah kenapa dia tidak suka anak kecil! Mereka lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa di hadapan orang dewasa, seperti dia sekarang, contohnya.

Rachel mengangguk puas. "Kalau begitu, segera kemasi barang-barang bawaanmu untuk empat bulan ke depan, sayang. Sore ini kita akan ke rumah Mr. Michaelis untuk menitipkanmu di sana."

"Apa? Sekarang?" mata biru Ciel tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi dari ini. "Tapi kalian baru memberitahuku pagi ini," protesnya.

"Sebenarnya, laporan mengenai masalah perusahaan itu juga baru diterima tengah malam tadi lewat _faximile_. Karena urusannya sangat mendesak, mereka memintaku untuk datang ke sana malam ini juga," jelas Vincent. Ia menghela napas sebentar, lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Makanya, kalau bisa setelah makan siang ini, semua barang-barangmu untuk menginap nanti sudah siap, jadi nanti sore kita tinggal berangkat. Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk penerbangan malam hari ke Australia."

Ciel hanya membuka mulut tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi rasanya percuma juga jika ia kembali membalas, _toh_ mereka juga tidak akan mendengarkan.

"Jadi, berapa bulan?" tanyanya lagi.

Rachel mendecakkan lidahnya, sedikit kesal dengan anaknya yang sering kali tidak memerhatikan ketika orang lain sedang berbicara. "Empat bulan, Ciel, empat bulan. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat membereskan barang-barangmu atau kau tidak akan dapat jatah makan siang karena jadwal penerbangan tidak bisa ditunda." Ia mengakhiri dengan mengetukkan kakinya yang jenjang di lantai dengan pelan.

Ciel mengangguk sekali dan segera melesat kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia menutup pintu bercat putih itu dengan suara cukup keras dan menempelkan punggungnya pada bagian belakang pintu.

_Oh, My God! Empat bulan! Bagus sekali untuk mimpi burukku ini_, erangnya dalam hati.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer**:_This story is based on characters created and owned by _**Toboso Yana**_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The image cover or art created and owned by _**orlyzara**_. Just this story is mine.  
_

_._

_Multi-chapter Stories:_

.

**Please, Take Care of Me** © 73777778910

.

**Warning:**  
Boys Love, Shounen-ai, AU

.

* * *

.

Perlu waktu dua jam untuk sampai ke kediaman Michaelis—fakta ini tidak membuat Ciel senang karena kenyataan rumah si Pedo itu dengan manornya ternyata sangat dekat—dengan mengendarai mobil. Setelah menelusuri jalan beraspal maupun bebatuan ketika sedang melewati pedesaan kecil, dan kembali lagi beraspal, mobil yang dikendarai Vincent kemudian berbelok ke arah kiri setelah memutari bundaran besar. Berbagai pohon yang berjejer rapi di pinggir jalan membuat Ciel setidaknya mengurangi rasa kebosanannya selama di dalam kendaraan beroda empat itu. Tak sampai lima belas menit saat mobil yang mereka kendarai akhirnya berhenti di depan gerbang kecil yang terbuat dari kayu yang dicat dengan warna putih, yang di dalamnya juga terdapat sebuah rumah yang terletak di pinggir jalan kecil.

Ciel mengedip-mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sadar bahwa ia telah sampai ke tempat tujuannya—yang disebutnya dengan neraka. Ia melepaskan _seat-belt_ yang melindungi tubuhnya lalu membuka pintu setelah kedua orangtuanya keluar terlebih dahulu. Vincent dan Rachel sibuk di bagasi belakang mobil, sedang mengeluarkan koper-koper bawaan Ciel untuk hari kedepannya, sementara si Empunya sendiri hanya berdiri diam di depan satu-satunya jalan masuk arah ke rumah itu.

Dia bengong.

Sejujurnya saja, dia tidak pernah tahu kalau keluarga Michaelis mendadak bisa jatuh miskin, karena seingatnya aset keluarga si Pedofil itu hampir menyamai aset milik Phantomhive. Apa sebegitu miskinnya sampai mereka hanya mempunyai rumah kecil begini? Ciel sibuk berpikir.

Rumah itu memang tidak bisa dikatakan luas jika dibandingkan dengan manor utama keluarga Phantomhive yang luasnya hampir satu hektar— belum termasuk dengan halaman depan dan belakang dan juga hutan lebat yang berada di balik gunung dekat manornya itu. Tapi, ini sih terlalu biasa. Ia memperkirakan bahwa rumah itu hanya memiliki maksimal enam ruangan saja.

Ciel masih akan terus berkutat dengan pikirannya kalau saja sang ibu tidak menginterupsi lamunannya dari arah belakang.

"Ya ampun, Ciel. Jangan cuma bengong di situ sampai matahari tenggelam. Sebaiknya kau gerakkan bokongmu dan bantu kami mengeluarkan koper-kopermu ini." Rachel menurunkan satu koper besar berwarna krem muda dari bagasi, kemudian menyilangkan tangan ke dada sambil menatap Ciel dengan tajam. "Cepat ke sini, anak muda. Jangan bermalas-malasan."

Ciel mengangguk menuruti perintah ibunya dan membantu mereka mengangkat satu koper lagi dan dua tas besar yang masih ada di dalam bagasi. Kini, tiga koper dengan dua tas besar itu sudah ada di atas tanah. Rachel dan Vincent kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, membuat Ciel mengernyitkan alisnya.

"_Mum_, _Dad_, kenapa malah masuk ke mobil?" tanyanya menuntut.

Vincent tersenyum dari balik kaca mobil yang setengah terbuka. "Kami harus mengejar waktu, Sayang. Bolak-balik dari sini ke manor lalu menuju bandara membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jadi kami harus bergegas cepat."

"Dan ini juga salahmu karena kelamaan mandi, Ciel. Memangnya kau gadis remaja yang sedang puber? Mandi tidak perlu selama itu," Rachel menyambung perkataan Vincent, alih-alih menyela. "Katakan juga salam kami kepada Mr. Michaelis."

"Ah, dan satu lagi." Vincent terlihat sibuk dengan _dashboard_ mobilnya, tidak lama setelah itu ia menatap istrinya yang duduk di bangku depan, di samping tempat duduknya. "Rachel, apa benda itu ada di tasmu?"

"Ah, ya ampun, aku lupa." Kini giliran Rachel yang sibuk menggeledah tas kecil berwarna merah dengan hiasan pita kecil dan mutiara imitasi sebagai pemanis. Mata Ciel melebar saat mengetahui benda apa yang dikeluarkan Rachel dari dalam tasnya. "Ini, Ciel, untukmu. Kami berpikir untuk memberikan ini kepadamu untuk berjaga-jaga saja." Rachel memberikan sebuah kotak kecil bergambar gadget kepada Ciel yang menatap benda itu dengan raut kelewat senang. "Ingat. Jangan pergunakan ini dengan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin kau menerima benda ini dulu. Usiamu baru tiga belas tahun. Tapi, karena kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan, sepertinya benda ini memang cocok untukmu," ujarnya panjang lebar dengan nada tidak rela yang terselip di dalamnya.

Vincent mengulum senyum diam-diam di dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih, _Mum_." Ciel berkata dengan nada ceria sementara kedua tangannya masih mendekap kotak kecil berisi handphone itu. "Dan terima kasih juga, _Dad_."

Baik Vincent maupun Rachel mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang, Sayang." Vincent melirik sejenak ke arah jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan lupa perbanyak makan sayuran dan juga kurangi makanan manis-manis."

Ciel mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

Dengan itu, mobil yang tadi mengantar Ciel mulai berbalik arah dan menghilang di balik tikungan. Ciel masih menatap ke arah tikungan itu selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menyeret bawaan-bawaannya ke depan pintu rumah di belakangnya yang berjarak lima belas langkah.

Setelah susah-payah berhasil menaruh satu koper terakhir—dan dengan hati yang luar biasa berat—ia mulai memencet bel yang terdapat di samping pintu bercat cokelat tua itu. Ia yakin si om-om pedofil itu sedang ada di rumah karena ia melihat sebuah sedan sedang terparkir di samping halaman rumah itu—dan ini membuat Ciel semakin menekukkan wajahnya.

Bel itu ditekannya berkali-kali. Selain karena si Empunya rumah belum memberikan jawaban, ia juga ingin membuat si penghuni rumah ini terganggu dengan suara bel yang bunyinya cukup berisik. Setelah tiga menit berlalu, ia mendengar suara samar-samar dari arah dalam dan terdengar semakin jelas berikut dengan suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat.

"—gu sebentar."

Ciel mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya dengan kesal sekaligus tidak sabar. Tak lebih dari sepuluh detik, pintu di hadapannya terbuka, kini berganti dengan seorang lelaki muda berwajah tampan yang terbingkai dengan rambut hitam dan mata merah rubi. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi memaksa Ciel untuk mendongakkan kepalanya demi menatap wajah si lelaki.

_Ya Tuhan! Malaikat ini...,_ tubuh Ciel segera mematung di tempatnya. Lelaki di hadapannya hanya menatap remaja itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Halo?" Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Ciel. "Halo? Ada orang di sana? Bumi memanggil bulan, ganti."

Ciel kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat suara berat dan indah itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Butuh sekitar satu menit untuk mengembalikan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menatap bola rubi, kali ini dengan mata membelalak.

_Ya ampun!_ Ciel dengan sekuat tenaga, menendang tulang kering kaki lelaki muda itu, yang mengakibatkan si Empunya menjerit akibat respon dari rasa sakit yang tidak main-main.

_Ya ampun! Tadi aku bilang apa? Malaikat? Ini, sih, IBLIS!_

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Lelaki itu berteriak kecil, masih meringis sambil memegang tulang keringnya yang habis ditendang Ciel dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba..." ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya dan kembali meringis.

"Sa... salah sendiri berdiri sangat dekat di depanku," Ciel berkata dengan nada dibuat semarah mungkin, namun warna merah sialan itu lebih cepat mewarnai wajahnya.

Ia benci dengan keadaannya sekarang yang seperti gadis remaja saat melihat tubuh telanjang milik pemuda tampan, apalagi dengan tetes-tetes air yang terus turun menelusuri perutnya yang— _well_, berbentuk. Oke, tidak semuanya telanjang, minimal dia memakai celana belel. Untungnya saja tadi Ciel tidak menambahkan suara "_kyaaa_" macam gadis-gadis remaja puber yang genit yang baru pertama kali melihat dada seksi si pemuda tampan—setidaknya itu tidak membuat harga dirinya lebih turun lagi dari ini. Dan... tunggu! Dia TIDAK tampan! Dia hanya om-om pedofil yang kebetulan tampan! Dan juga seksi!

Ciel ingin membenturkan kepalanya sekarang juga.

Sebastian, si lelaki pedofil yang kebetulan tampan itu (menurut Ciel), menatap remaja tiga belas tahun itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat yang masih saja membuatnya tetap tampan. Kali ini rasa sakitnya sudah menghilang, meski masih terasa sedikit.

Dan melihat anak yang dititipkannya itu berwajah tomat, ia kemudian menyadari saat tubuh bagian atasnya tidak tertutupi kain dan mengekspos kulit pucatnya. Ia langsung salah tingkah begitu menyadarinya. "Oh, _well_, ini... biar kujelaskan. Tadi aku baru saja selesai mandi saat kau sibuk melakukan hobimu membunyikan bel rumah, jadi aku tidak sempat untuk berpakaian lengkap." Ia menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal yang juga masih dalam keadaan basah.

Ciel mendengus. "Ya, bisa kutolerir untuk saat ini," melirik ke sekeliling kepada koper-koper yang dibawanya, "jadi, kurasa sepertinya _Mum_ sudah memberitahumu tentang kedatanganku yang akan tinggal di sini bersamamu selama empat bulan," dan diakhiri kembali dengan dengusan juga. Kali ini lebih keras.

Sebastian mengangkat sebelah alisnya lebih tinggi. "Masih arogan seperti biasanya..."

"Masih mesum seperti biasanya. Dan juga pedofil," Ciel membalas, sengaja menyelipkan nada sarkastik di dalam perkataannya.

Sebastian hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah remaja itu. "Apa kau masih dendam kepadaku soal kejadia—"

"DIAM!" tanpa sadar Ciel menyela dengan suara tinggi. Ia benar-benar panik saat itu. setelah menenangkan pikirannya dan menormalkan napasnya yang naik-turun dengan cepat, ia kembali memasang pose angkuh. "Apa kau tidak memersilahkan tamu berhargamu ini untuk masuk dan menyediakan segelas teh hangat, dan bukannya malah berdiri di depan pintu dengan kondisi telanjang?" ia kembali mendengus. "Benar-benar pedofil."

Sebastian menghela napas akan kejadian ini, dan memilih menuruti Ciel dan memersilahkannya masuk. Ia menggeser dirinya sedikit ke samping agar tubuh mungil remaja itu bisa masuk dengan leluasa ke dalam rumahnya, sementara barang-barang bawaannya masih tertinggal di luar.

"Hei! Barang-barang bawaanmu bagaimana?"

Ciel tak menjawab sampai ia berhasil mendudukkan bokongnya yang terasa kram akibat terlalu lama duduk di jok mobil tadi. _Well,_ sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama, tapi tetap saja bokongnya merasa pegal saat dirinya mengingat bahwa dia sedang menuju ke kediaman pedofil mesum itu yang _tidak_ tampan.

"Apa kau bermaksud menyuruh tubuh kecilku ini untuk membawa seluruh koper-koper besar itu?" Ciel bertanya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan ke samping dan memasang raut wajah seolah remaja itu adalah budak malang yang tidak digaji bertahun-tahun.

Sebastian memutar kedua rubinya. _Anak ini..._

"Oke, oke, tuan muda Phantomhive." Kedua tangan Sebastian segera mengangkat koper-koper yang dibawa Ciel satu per satu ke dalam rumahnya, lalu meletakkan benda besar itu di sudut ruangan. Setelah semua bawaannya itu tertumpuk semua di sana, ia mendekati Ciel sambil mengelap bagian samping wajahnya menggunakan handuk yang sedari tadi masih menggantung di lehernya. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ia mulai berbasa-basi.

Kali ini Ciel yang memutar kedua mata biru besarnya dengan malas. "Yeah, sudah sangat lama sekali, dan aku berharap—_sangat berharap_ bahwa kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi," dengusan napas keras, "tapi sepertinya tidak."

Sebastian terkekeh pelan. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar dirimu?"

Ciel mulai memainkan helaian rambut biru gelapnya dengan jemari kecilnya yang kurus. "Sangat baik sebelum bertemu denganmu."

"Mau teh?" Sebastian mengabaikan jawaban sarkastik Ciel, dan berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di bagian terdalam rumah ini.

"Boleh juga," Ciel masih melakukan kegiatan _kecil_nya, "jangan terlalu manis, dan juga jangan terlalu kental. Oh, ya, aku baru ingat. Tadi _Mum_ dan _Dad_ menitipkan salam untukmu."

Sebastian merespon dengan anggukkan pelan dan dalam sekejap menghilang di balik dinding. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali muncul. Kali ini tubuhnya sudah memakai kaos hitam polos dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya. Ia memberi teh itu kepada Ciel yang segera menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Ia tersenyum melihat Ciel yang terlihat menikmati teh buatannya itu.

"Jadi, dimana yang lainnya?" Ciel bertanya dengan pandangan mengelilingi seluruh ruang tamu yang langsung terhubung dengan pintu depan setelah meletakkan cangkir itu yang isinya tinggal setengah ke atas meja kaca di depannya.

"Yang lainnya?" Sebastian membeo, sebelah alisnya terangkat sedikit.

"Emh-hmm...," Ciel merespon dengan mata yang masih sibuk menilik keadaan ruangan ini. Tidak terlalu kecil juga, meskipun masih sangat kecil bila dibandingkan dengan ruang tamu di manornya. Dindingnya yang di cat dengan warna krem pastel membuat penghuninya sedikit merasakan kenyamanan dan ketenangan. Di sudut ruangan dekat jendela besar yang memiliki korden merah tua, terdapat _buffet_ kecil berlaci dua susun yang di atasnya dihiasi dengan dua photo kecil berbingkai. Sementara dindingnya sendiri dihiasi dengan satu lukisan ukuran _medium_ yang menampilkan panorama alam. Ada empat buah sofa yang dilapisi beludru cokelat yang diletakkan menempel pada salah satu sisi dinding—salah satu sofa itu juga yang kini ditempati oleh Ciel.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Mereka semua ada di Winchester—di rumah utama—hanya aku sendiri yang tinggal di sini." Sebastian kembali menjelaskan, yang sepertinya tidak didengar oleh remaja biru laut-gelap itu.

Ciel hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan gumaman pelan. Sebastian menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. _Ini anak dengar tidak sih?_

"Apa kau mendengarkanku, Ciel?" tanya lelaki muda itu dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Kini pandangan Ciel kembali berfokus kepada si pemuda pucat. "Ya, aku dengar. Hanya kau yang tinggal sendiri di sini," serunya kesal, dan beberapa detik setelahnya baru tersadar dengan ucapannya tadi. "APA? TINGGAL SENDIRI?"

Sebastian hanya mendengus mendengarnya. _Tuh kan, tidak dengar..._

"Iya, tinggal sendiri." Pemuda pucat itu mengangguk tiga kali. Lalu, ia memandang remaja dihadapannya yang dalam kondisi _shock_ dengan tatapan bingung. "Ciel, kau kenapa? Ciel?"

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin," remaja biru-gelap itu terus meracau tidak jelas sambil menjambak rambutnya. "Tidak mungkin aku tinggal di sini sendirian bersama dengan si Pedo selama empat bulan."

Alis Sebastian berkedut sedikit saat remaja itu menyebut dirinya '_Pedo'_. "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Tidak buruk juga, kan."

"INI BURUK." Ciel tanpa sadar berteriak keras, kondisinya sekarang terlihat sangat panik."Aku dan kau sendirian— KAU PASTI AKAN MEMERKOSAKU TENTU SAJA!"

.

* * *

**Please, Take Care of Me** —_to be continued_

* * *

.

Nyaaaann~ akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama. Fyuuuh~ Gak nyangka juga akhirnya bisa buat fic di fandom Kuroshituji. *ngelap keringat* #lebay

Oh, yeah. Saya cinta dengan pair SebastianCiel dan juga DiederichVincent/VincentDiederich. Sayangnya pair terakhir itu belum ada yang buat. :(

Ehem. Idenya baru kemarin nyampe, dan sekitar jam setengah sembilan sampai jam setengah sepuluh malam saya tulis abis itu ditinggal tidur, dan baru pagi ini saya bisa menyelesaikannya. :D #kayakyanglainpengentahuaja

Jadi, salam kenal untuk semua penghuni fandom Kuroshitsuji, khususnya pecinta pair SebastianCiel *hug and kiss* :*

_**Review**__ for appreciation~_

* * *

_**Words:**__ 3110 without author note._


End file.
